Skys The Limit
by xxPainted-redxx
Summary: The boys enter JuniorHigh. With their overwelmed minds & changing bodys who knows what could happen!
1. A New Year

**Sky's The Limit.**

_Sometime's when a person,_

_finds pain in their life,_

_they loose hope,_

_but just remember the skys the limit._

_When your down, just think of a sunny tomorow._

_-------------------------------------------_

Story Told By: Kenny McCormick

Author: xx-Painted-Redxx

_-----------------------------_

My alarm clock woke me up at a late 7:45, pulling my covers from my waking body, I got up and streched. My orange parka was hanging on my door knob, I grabed it and pulled over my head. I smile reached over my face I couldn't wait, Juniour high? Was I really entering my teen hood? I walked into my kitchen a little to overjoyed for my parents, just thinking of those new older girls who I'd meet today had me jumping for joy, well not literally, I'd get beer bottles launched at my torso. My mother looked at me sternly and I assumed my father was passed out from his morning bloody mary by now.

"Kenny, what are you so happy about?" She spat, while taking a half-frosted waffle from our toaster and handing it to me, her red hair in her face.

"Mother, you know it's my first day of school. And I can't fucking wait!"

There was a long moment as she stared down at the toaster, finally she placed in another waffle in and replied.

"Oh, that's right. Well, eat up and get out."

I swear I saw her smile, but now that I think of it she probably didn't, I mean has she ever...smiled? A few seconds later my door had a loud thump at it, I grabbed the handle twisting it and hoping it wasn't an advertiser. Low and behold, it was my three good friends, well two and an asshole. The smile on my face hid under my hood, but I'm sure they knew what I was thinking, a question came to mind,

"Why aren't you guys at the bus stop?"

I knew the answer, I really did but I assumed it be better to make small conversation before school. Stan rested his books on a small wooden table, as Kyle laid down his new book bag.

"Kenny, don't remember we don't take the _yellow bus_ anymore. We're to old for it now"

I could hear the tense sarcasim in his voice, when he said the words 'yellow bus'. I couldn't belive it, this was going to be so much of a change. New teachers, new adventures, and most of all, new girls. The last thought made my eyebrow rise and my smile widen.

"Oh yeah." I pointed to Kyle's backpack. "Wicked new backpack Kyle."

Kyle just sort of slumped over like it wasn't a big deal, he smirked once but before he could say anything Cartman, with his big fucking mouth just _had_ to interupt.

"It's not cool, because jews aren't"

"Shut your fat ass mouth, Cartman." Kyle, replied a little testy.

Cartman just glared, I thought he would have said, 'Screw you guys I'm going home' but he'd have to be a fool to miss the first day of grade seven. We all picked up our books and I grabbed the handle to the door, with a quick look back into my poor shelter, I closed the door and bounded down the road to a new school year.

_----------------------------------_

Was it to out of character, it's my first fanfic so please R&R, thanks loves.


	2. First Shock

**The Skys The Limit**

_-------------------------_

We entered the new St.Sanders Juniour High. Some returning kids shot scares at us, I could tell it would be a hard freshman year. I approached the head office and picked up my schedule.

"Seems I have Drama first." I blurted into the sea of quite that sepereated me and my friends.

"Foods...awe man." Kyle replied bluntly.

Cartman had ventured off towards the nearest vedning machine and me and Kyle scattered the land for Stan. Finally Kyle found him talking to a dark haired girl with a purple hat. We stalked over there, and overheard bits of their conversation.

"Well Stan, the summer made me really think, of where my life is going." She said calmly.

Stan made a simple comment with a soft nodd, he removed his blue hat from his head, reveling his dark shaggy hair, he prushed them from his hazel eyes.

"Mhmm"

"And well," She held his hand. "I need to take homework more seriously, for college."

Stan looked shocked over to who'm I expected was Wendy, her voice was more soft, and she had sure matured more if it wasn't for that ugly shirt with the 'Face Up There' written across the chest, I probably would have looked more.

"Are you breaking up with me!" Stan spoke fearful of her next move.

That confirmed it, it was Wendy. Hopefully, Bebe, Token and so on would be arriving soon. Once more I glanced at Wendy, while rolling my eyes to that mocking shirt she seemed to noticed us.

"Oh Kenny, Kyle!"

She wrapped her arms around us, one at a time, Kyle seemed to drift off as if he were concentraiting on a certain something. When she turned to hug me, I took my hand and patted her on the back as if something were wrong. Stan sighed and leaned against a wall.

"Well...?" He blurted out a few secondes after.

"No, no... not breaking up. Just.." She tilted her head and twirled her hair with her finger. "Just if I'm more interested in doing work then making sarcastic comments about the teacher,"She frowned. "...don't hate me."

Stan looked a little cross at his so called 'girlfriend' and marched off to Kyle, they mumbled a quick something then buzzed off. A loud sound was heard a kids started flouding off into rooms. I felt someone jerk on my arm, and got pulled through the hallway to a locker. It was Wendy. She tapped on the locker infront of me, and turned to me.

"Kenny, do you want to be my study partner this year?"

I looked a little shocked, I guess she could see it in my eyes because she was about to re-consider when my mouth just started to ramble on.

"Isn't Stan already-" I began to speak.

"Well, I thought about that..." She replied, it was like we were having wars wich consisted us cutting eachother off every sentance. "But since grade five you've been working towards the honor roll, I just thought I jump in and help you row your boat to sucess. You know, I'd be really good a studying, and you could really help me with math."

I removed my hood as a teacher in the hall gave me a dirty glance, Wendy let out a gasp then giggled, running a hand threw my hair, she fixed it up.

"Yeah okay, but don't make me look like,..." I started, then sarcastically said, "...I'm stealing you from Stan."

I opened the empty locker and placed a lock on the hook, taking my books and setting them in the locker as I figured out what this school year would be like, while doing so I didn't even notice that the boys had found me and started doing the same. Alongside them the rest of my old classmates arranged themselves too. Bebe stood beside Wendy and started to ramble on about shoes and such; I really couldn't make it out. The seconde bell rang and I scrambled to my feet as I grabbed my books for my first two classes.

"Great" I urged myself. "Drama then math."

I ran up the stairs and located the drama room, secondes from the door, my feet slipped underneath me and I triumphantly hit the ground. The kid who pushed me rumbled on down the hall 'Fuck you' I qouted underneath my breathe. I got up, and turned the knob, entered the class and sat down next to Bebe.

"Hi, Kenny!" She nodded to me as I sat down.

"Hi.." I sat down and sighed. The teacher shot me a stern look, then his gaze went back down to the attendance sheet, our pictures from last year were up.

"Mr.McCormick, having a nice chat?" he asked.

"No." I bit back, I wouldn't put up with _another _Mr.Garrison.

"Well, I'm Mr.Tarrick, and welcome to.." He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote 'Drama Class' on the board. "Like we're that fucking stupid." I thought I'd go ahead and ruin my rep while I had a chance, no doubt my friends were already.

"OH!" I shouted. "I THOUGHT I WAS IN GYM." I smiled abit to myself.

"Well, Kenny, you seem to be off at a good start. As much as I hate ignorant kids like you, you have it good for drama." Mr.Tarrick smiled.

My shock just made him sugar top it, then he started to talk about facial expressions. I really dozed that class away. The only time I got off my butt was to goto the stage that we'd work on this year. Bebe and me chatted through that class. Pretty soon the seconde bell rang and I headed off to math class.

_------------------------------------_

Read & Review, loves 3


	3. Fragile Day

**Sky's The limit**

_--------------------_

I grabbed my books and located my math class. I walked in to find my gang already seated. The math teacher shot me a look and asked,

"Sir, and why are you late attending my class?"

I sighed and gritted my teeth, I hoped this teacher wouldn't be like the drama one.

"Er, I couldn't find it. Sorry."

I sat behinde Kyle, Stan was to his side and just great Cartman was on _my_ side.

"Couldn't find enough ass on your way to class?" Eric snapped at me crudely.

"Shut up, but for your information, yes there's alot of ass."

Cartman crudely laughed, as the teacher went over this years ciriculum. Kyle turned around.

"How was your first class?"

I sighed, paused for a moment thinking the teacher would catch me, then continued on.

"Drama was abit of a bore; I think the teacher is really into getting to the disrespecting kids. Might not be so fun fooling around in class anymore."

Stan shot me a glance, as Kyle and Cartman gasped. Cartman shoved me a punch in the arm sortof knocking me sideways. I gave him and angry stare. Stan turned around and starred back at me.

"Your sounding exactly like Wendy now."

"What?" I chocked out. I couldn't belive it. Stan never critized me in this way.

"I can't belive your not going to make fun of teachers with us! Oh, and I know your Wendy's 'study partner' way to hit on my girlfriend."

My mouth dropped. I suppose I'd come along way from immaturity, couldn't say much for the rest of them.

"Guys this is stupid! Stan, I can't belive you'd think I'd do that to you. No way."

"Well she wouldn't want to be my study partner." He fought back.

I narrowed my eyes are replied in a sarcastic tone. "You _don't_ study."

The rest of that math class, no one let out a peep with the exception of Kyle asking Stan something. The rest of that day creeped by too, they seemed to ignore me. 'What a great first day' I thought to myself. Finally, the last bell rang. I headed towards home room. One seat left. Exactly across from Stan.

"Stan," I whispered.but before I could continue he interupted.

"It's okay Kenny, there's a party tonight" He handed me one of the invations of the table.

"I'll get her back."

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Yeah dude, we're good."

--------------------

WRITTERS BLOCK! Gasp

R&R lovesss.


	4. Satin Surprise

**Skys The Limit**

_-------------------_

"Ugh..."

I starred into my mirror as a scruffy boy starred back. I just came from our backyard shower, and I was dripping wet. An orange towel tied around my waist, as I took half of a comb through my hair. I put a arm on my table and looked into the mirror.

"I hate it here..."

_three hours later_

I didn't need a map, I heard the roars of teenagers dancing to hip-hop from streets away. Stan stood outside the house wearing his black hat. It took me a minute or so to recognize him. I aproached him. Wendy was standing a few meters away from him.

"Hi," I greeted him. He looked up at me sorefully.

"Hi, Kenny..." He sighed. "Nice threads."

I guess I did look rather nice, a black Metallica shirt and a pair or parshally torn jeans, I bought from my new job. Nothing to speacail but, it looked a hell of a lot better then my hoodie.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my head tilted a bit.

"I'm just so sick of her." He replied.

"Wendy?"

"Yes, we had another fight. She thinks un immature and irresponisble. I think we're going to break up."

I really didn't know what to say, I didn't want to encourage him but, I didn't want to comfort him ethier. I mean, she was after all right. Well I ended up comforting him in my _old_ way. Wich on my part, I particullarly hated.

"Need fresh ass?" I questioned letting out a small snicker.

Stan looked up to me, and smiled a bit. I could tell though,.I'd didn't make him any happier.

"I wish I was like you, she really seems interested in you."

"Hush," I replied. "Let's just go and get drunk."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. Inside was plenty of people dirty dancing drinking and trashing stuff. I smiled, 'wow this'll be great' I thought.Picking up a can of beer me and Stan had a toast and drank up. Kyle walked up beside us, Stan explained a bit of the story before the beer kicked in.

Kyle gasped. "Are you two drunk...?"

And that was the last thing I remeber. I woke up late the next morning, surrounded by purple satin. The clock beside me said 11:14 am.

"Ugh," I said and rubbed my head.

Just then a gril with straight black hair and a purple dress walked in.

"Wendy...?"

"Morning, sleepyhead." She cheerfully commented. "Glad to see you woke up, you had a hard fall."

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"Oh," She smiled. "You got drunk and the cops busted our party, you kind've got pushed down. You were left there so I brought you to my house."

"Great" I said with shear sarcasim. "Stan'll kill me..."

"No worries, we broke up. He wasn't the right man for me."

I couldn't belive it,I let out a painful yowl and flew back into the pillows. I know what he'd say. 'Way to hit on my X' or something along that lines. Oh my god, and my hangover was mother fucking killing me.

"How drunk was I?" I shyly asked, " Not that you'd know..."

"Oh, I know." She giggled. "Drunk enough, to pull me in a closet and make out with me."

I was in complete and total shock. I'm sure my mouth went to full capacity in length and width.

"The fuck?" I replied.


	5. Four Months Later?

_4 months later._

**Skys The Limit:**

--------------------------

I brushed back my scruffy blonde hair, while starring down at the math test.

(4x67)+43x803(-23)

'_Uhhh,_' I thought to myself. Quite frankly, I had to much more

to think about then math. For example, the girl that was inlove with me,

the girl I was in love with. It was the last period before lunch break.

"Time is running out, class." Mr.Kaloziphia announced.

_249,710_

I wrote down the number as fast as I could and handed in the paper.

For the remaining three minutes I tapped my pencil on my desk.

_**Riiiinnnnng.**_

I rushed down the hall as quickly as I could, just as I turned the corner I was cut

off by a beautiful girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Where are you off to, Kenny?"

She said pushing her hand against my chest.

"Oh hello, Wendy, just off to put my books away."

I said while smiling down at her, uncomfortably. She was the one

who was fucking crazy about me. Whenever she saw me she tried

to get to me, like now for example. Being nice I always flirted back but

it just wasn't there. She had been doing so for two months, if it was earlier

I probably would be dating her but not now. I found someone else.

"Oh really? Well, I was sorta wondering..."

I could see the guys waiting for me, Stan trying to aviod looking at

me standing with the girl he wanted most of all. The girl that shattered his heart

at a party four months ago. The girl who almost ruined our friendship is still is.  
Kyle gesttered me over.

"What Wendy, what do you want?"

"Lunch?" she said blushing.

"Sure, but not today."

And with that I pushed myself past her and to my locker, as I opened it I could still see

her standing beside me with her arms crossed. She looked angry.

"Oh and why not?" She said with a bitchy tone.

Okay, girls are cute but she was really pissing me off. It had been this way for

a long time now, she was alaways all over me. Somtimes I felt creeped out, annoyed,

sometimes it was cute, but today it was annoying.

"I have plans and what part of not today don't you get?" I had completely lost it.

I don't even know why, I was just having a bad day.

"Why are you even like this? What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you like fucking

mad in love with me? I don't like you and the kiss meant nothing to me!"

By that point I was yelling. She ran away crying.

Man, did I feel like an asshole? As I was walking over to the guys stan ran up to me,

grabbed me and threw me into a locker.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

I guess you guys already guessed, he still loved her, ALOT.

I was a little scared I'd have to admit, I had never seen him that mad.

"Nothing, her...cat died?"

Stan sighed and released his grip.

"Sorry," he grumbled to himself


End file.
